One More Try
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Allison gets attacked on the middle of nowhere, then is saved by her ex, in more ways than one. Will big brother thank him or will it just cause more fighting between them? Will Allison give him another chance, even though he hurt her? Kozik/OC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Helloooo everyone! Yes, you've guessed it, another SOA story. I thought about this last night while doped up on my pain meds, and to my surprise, it makes sense. Yeah, I'm a weird one. LOL. I'm not explaining who is who, since all of us knows, right? I think I'm going to start this in pre-season 1 and throw my OC's and Kozik into the mix, then wing it, of course, because he's not always going to be in Tacoma in this story… thankfully this is AU. I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R kiddos!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

Allison had just ran out of gas. She was on her way back home to Charming from visiting her best friend Briana in Portland, Oregon. They visit each other every other month, for a week, but the time in between, they'll call, text, or email, to keep in touch until Briana finishes school, and moves back to Charming.

Allison thought for sure she'd make it to the next gas station, but to her luck, the speedometer was conveniently broken, so her dark grey '67 Dodge Charger finally died in the middle of the nowhere, on the side of the road, at midnight.

She tried calling for a tow or someone she knew, but unfortunately, there was little or no signal, where she was, so Allison was stuck, and all she wanted to do was to go back home, and sleep because she had to work early in the morning at the garage.

A little bit later, a car was coming up to her and started slowing down. Allison was going to be cautious, because she really didn't trust anyone but her family, so she held onto the butterfly knife, that her ex gave her, behind her back.

The car stopped right next to her, then as the window rolled down, Allison took in and remembered every detail in her mind, just in case. "Excuse me, Miss… do you need help?"

"Uh, no, somebody's coming to pick me up." Allison lied, trying to be calm as possible. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

The guy grinned at her, reaching down for something. "No, Sweetheart, you _won't_ be fine."

"What?" she said, in confusion, then gasped when she saw the stranger pointing a gun at her. "Oh, God, please help me." she whispered, looking up at the sky.

_BANG!_

Allison instantly felt a stinging and burning sensation coming from her chest. She touched it and saw blood transfer onto her hands, then she screamed in excruciating pain. All of a sudden, Allison was knocked to the ground and felt a body on top of her, ripping her clothes off, then she heard in her ear "Tell SAMCRO, the Mayans sends their best." followed by a sadistic laugh, then after that Allison closed her eyes, and let the darkness take her.

...

As the sun coming up, the Tacoma charter, just crossed the state lines into California. Happy, Kozik, Rosco, Rocky, and Brody had a club meeting with SAMCRO, that morning, and they needed to get to Charming fast.

Kozik saw a car on the side of the road, in the distance, then yelled. "Hap, doesn't that car look familiar!" Happy just shrugged, but as they got closer, both Happy and Kozik's eyes widened.

"That's Allie's car!" Kozik yelled, pulling over. By the time he jumped off and ran to the front of the car, Happy and the guys parked their bikes. "Oh, my fucking God!" he yelled again, kneeling down.

"What is it?" Happy asked, running up to him, then he and the guys jaws dropped to the ground, as they saw a bloody and beaten Allison in Kozik's arms.

"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Kozik screamed, barely feeling a pulse on Allison's neck.

Happy didn't know how long she's been out here and if he did call an ambulance, she'd have to wait longer, since they were in the middle of nowhere. "I'll take her on my bike… she won't make it, waiting for the paramedics."

"I'll take her." Kozik snapped.

"No, Brother." Happy shook his head. "You're upset seeing your ex-Old Lady like this, you'll end up crashing into something, so bring her to my bike."

Kozik knew Happy was right, so he nodded, carefully getting himself and Allison off the ground, carrying her over to Happy, who was taking his shirt off. "What the fuck you doing, Hap?"

He sat down on his bike, putting his cut back on. "I don't know if you'd noticed, but it doesn't look like she's wearing much at all from the waist down, most of it's ripped, so once you set her up here, I'll cover her up." Kozik nodded, then carefully set Allison with Happy, then Happy covered her up the best he could.

"Oh, God." Kozik ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "W-was she…" Kozik couldn't even finish his sentence, thinking that some asshole out there, violated _his_ Allie.

Happy shook his head. "Let's hope not… hurry up and grab all of her stuff out of her car that she'll need."

"A'ight." Kozik said, getting into the drivers seat. He grabbed her purse, duffle bag, cell phone, and her laptop with the carrying case. As he was about to get out, something caught his eye. Pinned to the top of the visor, was a picture of him and Allison, taken two years ago at Gemma's big annual Christmas dinner.

"Would you hurry the fuck up!" Happy yelled.

Kozik grabbed the picture, putting it in the front pocket of his cut, and brought everything else out. He gave the duffle bag to Rocky, and carried the rest on his bike with him. When he was ready, all of them started their bikes and rode off to the nearest clinic or hospital.

...

Tig walked into the office and saw Gemma going through a stack of papers. "What do you got for me, Gem?"

She snapped her head up and glared at him. "How 'bout a complaint… where the hell is Allie?"

"I don't know, she was up in Portland visiting her friend."

"Tig, she promised, she'd be in this morning."

"Have you tried calling her?" he asked.

"Have you?" Gemma crossed her arms.

"Look, Gem… she may be my sister, but she's a big girl. Where ever she is, I'm sure she has a good explanation."

"Well, she better be on her death bed, for being this late." Gemma took a deep breath, then handed Tig a piece of paper. "There's a few repos."

"Okay." Tig nodded, then he walked out of the office, and over to Half Sack, slamming the paper to his chest. "Repo's for you, Prospect."

"Gee… thanks." Half Sack frowned as Tig stormed into the clubhouse.

* * *

A/N #2: Okay, that's it for that chapter and I don't know if those names are any names from the Tacoma charter, I just made them up for the story. I hope you like it and R&R pretty please? LOL. And like I said before, there needs to be MORE Kozik stories, and not just mine, but either way, enjoy this! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

Happy and the guys made it to St. Thomas, in less than an hour. As soon as Happy parked his bike, he carefully got off, carrying Allison bridal style into the hospital. "Just hold on, Allie." he whispered, into her ear, before barging through the double doors. "I need a fucking doctor!" he yelled to whoever would hear him.

Kozik ran in seconds later and yelled. "Where's a goddamn doctor!"

Tara heard yelling, so she ran up to them, and gasped. "Oh, my God! Happy, is that Allie?" he nodded. "W-what happened to her?"

"We found her like this up north."

"Okay." she nodded. "Bring her to exam room number three." then Happy followed behind Tara into the room. "Okay, set her on the bed."

"Please help her."

Tara turned around and nodded. "I will, Kozik." she paused. "But I need both of you out of here, so I can see if she's been sexually assulted, so she needs her privacy."

Happy tried pulling Kozik out of the room, but he stood his ground. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Allison, laying in the hospital bed, beaten and broken. "I- I can't…" he muttered.

Tara walked up to them. "Kozik, I'll do everything I can to help Allie, but I need you and Happy to go into the waiting room, for right now."

Kozik took a deep breath. "Fine." he slowly nodded, then both of them walked out and went into the waiting room.

Before Kozik and Happy were about to sit down, Tara quickly ran inside. "Allie needs surgery. She has a gun shot wound to the chest and she'll need a blood transfusion, since she lost a lot of blood. Does either of you know her blood type?"

Happy took his phone out of his pocket. "I can call Tig."

"I'm afraid there's not much time, she needs a transfusion now."

Kozik took a deep breath. "I'll do it… we have the same blood type."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Tara." he nodded.

"Okay, follow me."

As Kozik was walking out with Tara, Happy grabbed his arm. "You sure you want to do this? Allie still hates you, Man."

"I have to or she'll die." Kozik shrugged. "It's just something I have to do. I don't care if she hates me even more after this, at least she'll be alive."

"Happy, call up Tig and tell him what's going on with Allie, please."

"Sure, Doc." he groaned, then Kozik and Tara walked out of the waiting room.

...

Jax, Bobby, and Juice walked into the clubhouse and saw Tig at the bar, drinking a few shots, then Jax chuckled. "Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking liquor?"

"Says who, Jackson?" Tig shrugged, taking another shot.

"What's going on, Man?" Bobby asked, sitting next to him.

"It's Allie… it's not like her to not be at work or not answer her phone."

"Oh, yeah." Juice nodded. "Is that why Gemma's yelling in the office?"

"Yeah, Allie was in Portland visiting Briana and she was supposed to be home last night." Tig took another shot. "But she didn't even make it into work this morning."

Jax smacked Tig on his shoulder. "Allie's probably alright, don't worry."

"Yeah." Tig nodded, then a few minutes later, his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah, what?"

"Hey, it's Hap."

"Hey, Man, what you doing? We have Church."

"Tell Clay to reschedule or something."

"Reschedule?" Tig raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"You need to get to St. Thomas now."

"For what?"

"On our way to Charming, we found Allie unconscious on the side of her car."

"Are you fucking serious!" Tig yelled, getting everyones attention.

"Yeah, she was beaten and she was all bloody, so me and the guys brought her to St. Thomas."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Wait… you need to know something."

"What is it, Hap?" Tig asked, irritated.

"Allie has a gun shot wound to her chest and Tara had to take her into surgery, but she needed a blood transfusion."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Tara said that there was no time, so Kozik donated his blood to Allie to save her life."

Tig groaned, counting to ten in his head, so he didn't explode. "I'll be there in a minute." then he hung up his phone. All of a sudden, he grabbed a shot glass, and threw it across the room, shattering it. "FUCK!"

"What?" asked Jax. "What happened?"

"That asshole gave her blood? She's _my_ fucking sister." he seethed through his teeth. "He's supposed to stay the fuck away from her."

"What are you talking about?" Juice asked, confused.

Tig took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Allie's in the hospital." he paused. "Happy found her car on the side of the road, beaten up, and he took her to St. Thomas." Tig paused. "But here's the kicker… she needed blood, so guess who gave it to her?"

"Who? asked Bobby.

"That son of a bitch, Kozik."

"Why didn't you get called?"

"I don't know, Juice… why don't you ask Tara why." he said, sarcastically. "Evidently there was no time to wait for me to get there." he shook his head, then threw another shot glass to the other side of the room.

Jax just shook his head, getting pissed off, hearing this news about his best friend. "Well, let's go then."

"I'll stay and tell Clay what's going on." Bobby suggested.

"Thanks." Tig nodded, then all the guys walked out of the clubhouse, got on their bikes, and rode off.

...

Kozik walked into the waiting room, five minutes later, and sat down in the chair, then he put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. "You okay, Brother?" Happy said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." Kozik looked over at Happy. "You call Tig?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "He's on the way."

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Kozik laughed. "I'll get bitched at for saving Allie's life."

"Maybe he won't bitch at you, Man… but this is Tig we're talking about."

"Which is why, I'll get bitched at." Kozik sat back in the chair. "I know Allie hates me for what happened in the past, but for what I did, just a few minutes ago, she can't hate me forever."

"Regardless, Brother… if she hates you or not, she has your crow, so she'll always be labeled as your Old Lady." Happy shrugged. "And Tig has to realize that it's never gonna change."

"That's true." Kozik nodded.

Happy leaned in a little closer. "So what exactly did you do to make Allie hate you?"

"Where do I fucking begin?" Kozik chuckled. "But to make a long story short… I slept with a few crow-eaters at my bachelor party, like, three of them, and both her and Tig caught me, and that was the end of Allie and I."

"I just heard bits and pieces."

"Well, you didn't miss much, because she hates me, and I don't think I'll ever get her back." Kozik shrugged. "I don't know, maybe after her knowing I still care about her, saving her life, maybe she'll change her mind." he paused. "Who knows, but I ain't waiting forever, ya know."

_"You know damn well you'll wait for her."_ Happy thought to himself, but just nodded and started playing with his phone, waiting for Tig and Tara to walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy. I own NONE of the lyrics from NIN or Katy Perry… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Tig, Jax, and Juice ran into the waiting room, then Tig grabbed Kozik by his cut, and punched him in the face, knocking Kozik to the ground. "Okay, yeah." Kozik chuckled. "I deserve that."

Tig was about to lunge at him again, but Jax, Juice, and Happy held him back. "You deserve more than that, you fucking son of a bitch!"

Kozik stumbled to his feet, then spit out the blood from his mouth. "For what? Saving her life? Allie would have been dead right now, if I didn't give her my blood."

"It shouldn't have been you!" Tig yelled. "She's my fucking sister, she ain't _nothing_ to you, Asshole!"

"Hey!" Clay yelled, walking in with Gemma, Luann, and Bobby. "Everyone contain your shit, you're in a goddamn hospital."

"Alright, alright." Tig shrugged the guys off of him, then sat down in a chair, as Kozik sat on the other side of the room.

Gemma sat down next to Happy, she was feeling bad for what she said earlier about Allie being on her death bed, but she didn't actually mean it, she was just upset that Allie didn't show up when she was supposed to. Gemma slightly shook her head, then looked over at Happy. "So, where exactly is Allie?"

"In surgery, she had a gun shot wound to her chest and lost a lot of blood, so she needed a transfusion." Happy leaned in a little closer to Gemma. "I think Allie was raped."

"Oh, Jesus." she gasped. "What the hell kind of a monster would do that to her?"

"A dead one." Happy paused. "That fucker is dead… Allie's like a little sister to me and whoever hurt her, better pray to God that I don't find him or whoever it was."

...

Tara walked into the waiting room an hour later. "Allie's surgery went well." everyone let out a breath of relief. "We extracted the bullet from her chest and stitched her up, luckily it didn't hit no major organs." she glanced over at Kozik. "Your blood saved her life, she could have died on the operating table." she nodded. "You did an admirable thing, Kozik."

_"Fucking ass kiss."_ Gemma thought, rolling her eyes.

Tig rolled his eyes and shaking his head, as Kozik nodded. "Thanks, I'm just glad I'm here to help."

"Besides the gun shot wound." Tara started. "Allie sustained a few broken ribs, bruises and cuts to her face and neck, plus she hit her head pretty hard… other than that, she should make a full recovery."

"Is that all?" Gemma asked, with her eyebrow raised, knowing there had to be more going on.

"No, I , uh scraped some skin cells from Allie's fingernails, so we should know who the person responsible, within a few hours."

"Good." Clay nodded. "That's good."

"When can we see her?" asked Jax.

"Right now, if you want. She's on the third floor in room three-twenty-seven." Tara paused. "But she should be out from the anesthesia and she'll be out for a while."

Tig stood up. "Thanks, Doc." then he pointed his finger in Kozik's face. "Stay the hell away from my sister and go back to Tacoma, where you belong." then he walked out.

Jax walked up to Tara. "Thanks for helping, with Allie."

"Oh, no problem."

"Well, I'm glad you came back home."

"Me too." she smiled. "I gotta go, I have patients."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "Talk to you later." she smiled and walked out, then turned around and he saw Gemma glaring at him. "What, Ma?" she just shook her head and went back to her conversation with Luann.

...

Happy followed Kozik outside and saw him getting on his bike. "Where are you going, Man?"

Kozik put on his helmet. "Meeting up with the guys and go back to Tacoma."

"You don't have to." Happy shook his head. "Who gives a fuck what Tig says."

"What else am I supposed to do? He's not gonna let me anywhere near her."

"So, you're just gonna give up and run like a pussy?"

"Sure." Kozik shrugged. "If that's what you think."

"No, it's what you're doing… running away." Happy paused. "I saw the look in your eyes, when you found her, I know you still love her."

"You're the one, sounding like a pussy, Hap." Happy frowned as Kozik just shook his head and started his bike. "I might be back to check on her, but I doubt it." and with that, Kozik rode off, leaving Happy in the parking lot, shaking his head at his best friend.

...

Jax walked into Allison's room and saw Tig sitting in the chair, with his head in his hands. "You alright, Man?" he asked, walking closer, then winced when he saw the way Allison looked.

"Yeah." Tig nodded, looking up. "I'll be fine, once I know that she's fine."

"You know… she wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for Kozik."

"Yes, Jackson, I know this." Tig snapped. "You don't have to keep fucking reminding me." Jax frowned, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Man." Tig sighed. "I'm just pissed off that I wasn't around to save her."

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Happy walked in with Allison's stuff, and a frown. "How is she?" he asked, then he actually looked at her face, seeing bruises. "That motherfucker is dead." he looked at Jax, putting everything down on a chair. "Tell Tara to give us the info, when they get the DNA results."

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "I'll try."

"So, where's Kozik?"

Happy looked at Tig confused. "He bounced."

"Why?" Tig raised his voice.

Happy just glared at him. "Didn't you just tell him to go back to Tacoma? Well, he is, with the rest of the guys." Tig gave Happy a 'why-the-fuck-would-he-do-that?' look, then Happy shrugged. "It's what you wanted, right?"

"I was just fucking pissed off… I didn't think he'd tuck his tail between his legs and leave."

"Well." Happy shrugged again. "He might come back, he might not… I don't know."

"Maybe it's better this way." Tig grabbed Allison's hand and held on. "I'll see what Allie says when she wakes up."

"And if she wants to see Kozik?"

"Well, then, Jax… I guess I have no choice but to let him see her, if it's what she really wants, but I highly doubt it."

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

"I got it." Happy chuckled as he went into Allison's purse, looking for her phone.

"Who is that?" asked Jax, with his eyebrow raised.

Happy held up his hand and flipped the phone open. "Hey, Briana, what's up, Girl?"

"Happy?" she paused. "Hey, you."

"So… Allie still hasn't changed the ringtone for you?"

"Is it still Katy Perry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell her to change it, since it's an inside joke between her and I, that nobody understands." she paused. "And I'm sure she gets funny stares when I do call… but why are you answering Allie's phone anyway?"

"Well." he sighed. "Something happened."

"Oh, my God… what?"

"Allie's in the hospital." Briana gasped, then Happy continued. "We found her on the side of the road, after we crossed into California."

"We? Who's we?"

"A few guys from Tacoma and Kozik."

"Oh, wow." she sounded surprised. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, thanks for the info, Hap… I'll be coming in tonight, so tell me everything then, can you or someone come pick me up?"

"Sure."

"I'll text the flight info to Allie's phone."

"Okay, see you later… bye, Girl." he told her, then flipped the phone shut, then saw Tig and Jax looking at him funny. "What the fuck you looking at?"

Jax laughed, then Tig said "What does Brie want?"

"She's coming in tonight, so I'll go pick her up."

"Of course you are." Jax nodded, with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." Happy shoved him, then laughed.

_"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God."_

"Now, who the fuck is that?" Tig asked, then him and Jax frowned as they were actually listening to the lyrics of the song.

"Don't know." Happy said, flipping the phone open, then pressed the speaker button. "Hello, who the fuck is this?"

"Um, hi… is Allie there?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Happy asked again.

"I'm Travis, Allie's boyfriend." the guys exchanged glances. "Is she there?"

"No, she's not!" Happy yelled, into the phone. "And don't fucking call her again." then he snapped the phone shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy. I own NONE of the lyrics from Trading Yesterday… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Happy called Briana right back, pressed the speaker phone button, and waited for her to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Brie, who the fuck is Travis?"

"Oh, shit." she muttered.

"What do you mean, _oh shit_, Brie?"

"Jax?" she paused. "Happy, do you have me on speaker?"

"Yeah, now explain to us who the hell Travis is."

"He's Allie's boyfriend… she met over here in Portland." she sighed. "They met at a college party, got drunk, and almost ran off to Vegas to get married."

"WHAT!" Happy, Tig, and Jax shouted.

"Chill out, I stopped her before it could happen, but that's not all."

"Well, what else?" asked Tig.

"Allie and Travis are actually engaged… she refuses to wear her ring in front of all of you, because she's afraid that someone is gonna go and tell Kozik, and she doesn't want Kozik to beat the living shit out of him."

"Well, if he don't… then I _will_, Brie."

"Hap." she sighed. "Just leave Travis alone. I mean, I get that Allie was Kozik's Old Lady, but she's not anymore, she moved on to someone that won't hurt her."

"I can't do that, Brie." Happy shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Does Allie have a crow?" he asked, then Tig frowned.

"Yes, but…"

"Does. She. Have. A. Crow?" he asked, again.

"Yes." she said, in a defeated tone.

"Then that makes her SAMCRO property… everyone in this town knows not to mess with our women that have crows."

"Well, he's not from there."

"Then maybe you should tell him and let him know what's up."

Briana groaned. "What the fuck ever… just pick me up in Sacramento at eight thirty." she told him, then hung up on him.

"Oooo." Jax whistled. "Brie is pissed at you."

"Hmm… I guess I don't feel like such an asshole, since I'd rather Allie be with a piece of shit like Kozik than her be with an outsider, that knows nothing about the MC life… fuck." Tig groaned, shaking his head. "But either way, Kozik should know what's going on."

Happy held out Allison's phone. "Then you call him."

"He's_ your _best friend, I ain't calling him." Tig shook his head.

"Pussy." Happy chuckled, then dialed Kozik's number, which went straight to voicemail, so he hung up. "Not answering."

"I just can't believe she's engaged and didn't tell anyone." Jax shook his head. "Crazy shit."

"Shit, Allie's just full of surprises." Happy said, sitting down in the chair and started looking through Allison's phone. A minute later, he held it up. "Here's a picture of the guy, he looks like a fucking douche."

Both Jax and Tig looked at the phone, then Jax raised his eyebrow. "He looks… normal."

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "A douche."

A few minutes later, Juice and Chibs walked into the room. "Hey." Juice nodded, they got closer to Allison's hospital bed, and both winced at the sight of her. "What's up?"

"Looking at pictures of Allie's fiance'."

"What?" both Juice and Chibs said, at the same time.

"Yeah, take a look." Happy held it up. "What a fucking douche."

Juice shook his head. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"When did this happen?" asked Chibs.

"We don't know." Jax shrugged. "But evidently Briana knew the whole time, because she was telling us not to hurt him."

"Well." Happy started. "We'll get the full story from Brie tonight, because I told her what's going on with Allie, so I'll go pick her up from the airport."

"You better take someone with you." Jax laughed. "In case she's too pissed to ride with you."

"She won't have a choice."

Jax shook his head. "Whatever, Man."

_"I die, each time you look away. My heart, my life will never be the same. This love, will take my everything. One breath, one touch will be the end of me."_

"Who's calling?" asked Juice.

"It's Kozik." Happy said, flipping the cell phone open. "Hey, Man."

"Hap? What are you doing answering Allie's phone?"

"What? Did you think she was awake?"

"No."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want?" Kozik sighed.

"You should come back to Charming."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"No, tell me NOW." Kozik demanded.

Happy took a deep breath. "Did you know that Allie was engaged?"

There was ten seconds of silence before Kozik spoke. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, the little bastard called for her."

"How do you even know she's engaged?"

"Brie told me… she's coming in tonight at the airport."

"Where?"

"Sacramento at eight thirty."

"I'll meet you there, Brother." Kozik told him, then hung up the phone.

Happy put the phone in his pocket. "He's coming back, but he'll meet me when I go pick up Brie."

...

As Tara was walking into a room to check on a patient, Gemma cleared her throat, getting her attention. "I need a word with you."

Tara sighed, slightly shaking her head. "Yeah, what can I help you with."

"What else is going on with Allie? I know there's more than what you told us in the waiting room."

"I can't discuss that with you."

"I need to know, so I know how to help her when she wakes up." Tara didn't say anything, she just glared at Gemma. "Look, Happy already told me what happened, I just wanna hear it from you."

"Fine." Tara said, in a defeated tone. "I didn't want to say this in front of all the guys, but Allie was raped. She has a lot bruises on her inner thighs and with all the tears, it will take a long time to heal… physically, emotionally, and mentally."

"Jesus Christ." Gemma shook her head, then started walking away.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, thanks, Doc." Gemma said, going into an elevator, while Tara went into her patients room.

* * *

A/N: Wow, didn't realize that this chapter was so short. My apologies, peeps!


End file.
